


First Kiss

by touchinghearts



Category: SHINee
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki is feeling a bit upset at the prospect that his musical is where he’ll have his first kiss. Minho fixes that. RDD era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Minho hummed quietly to himself as he slipped off his shoes and stepped into the hall leading into the SHINee household. He didn’t expect anyone to greet him; Jonghyun and Kibum were out and Taemin was in school. Jinki was probably still asleep. The rapper walked through and headed into the kitchen, intent on making himself some well-earned hot chocolate after braving the horrendous cold during his latest photoshoot.

As he took off his jacket and hung it on the nearest chair, he spotted the slender form of his leader sprawled out on the couch. He raised an eyebrow, noting the pair of headphones attached to Jinki’s ears. The older boy clearly hadn’t noticed his presence yet, much to his amusement, staring at the ceiling like it was hiding the meaning the life.

“I’m home, hyung,” Minho called, making a bee-line for the ceiling cabinets.

Jinki raised himself slightly, his weight supported by his elbows, to look blankly at him then took off one earbud. “Welcome back, Minho-ah,” he greeted with a small smile. “How was the shoot?”

“Cold,” was the rapper’s answer as he rummaged through the cabinet, grinning when he located the container. “I’m making hot chocolate. Want some?”

“Hmm? Oh, sure.”

The reply was strange. Usually, Jinki’s agreement would be accompanied by a joke about how they needed to watch their weight. Minho glanced over his shoulder at his leader. Jinki had lain back down and resumed staring at the ceiling with a distant expression on his face.

“Are you okay, hyung?” asked the tall boy as he started making the sugary drink.

“I’m fine, Minho.”

“You sure?”

Jinki heaved himself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the sofa cushions. “Yeah, why?”

“You look down,” said Minho pointedly.

“I do?” Jinki smiled again although his band mate couldn’t see it with his back turned.

Minho raised his eyebrows as he poured hot water into two mugs. “Yeah. Are you feeling sick?”

“No.” Jinki shook his head. “I guess I’m just thinking too much, that’s all.”

“About what?”

There was a pause. “The musical.”

Minho glanced at his leader again, stirring the drinks. “The musical?” he repeated with some amusement. “You were so excited about it yesterday. What; you don’t want to do it anymore?”

“Of course I want to do it!” exclaimed Jinki, appalled that Minho would think otherwise. “I’m excited and I can’t wait!”

“So why are you looking so down thinking about it?” Minho quirked an eyebrow as he set the spoon in the sink and picked up the mugs. He turned and walked over to his leader, waiting for a reply.

Jinki was quiet as he accepted his cup and Minho sat down next to him. He seemed to be thinking over what he would say, staring down into the steaming depths of the chocolate.

“I read the script,” he finally said.

“Oh, you got it already?” The rapper’s interest was quirked. “So what’s it like?”

Jinki didn’t answer. Minho didn’t push him, more than willing to wait patiently for whatever his leader wanted to tell him. He had learned long ago that the more you coaxed him, the further Jinki withdrew into his shell. It was better to just let him reveal his problems on his own terms.

It took a while but in the end, the older boy spoke. “There’s a kiss scene.”

Minho, who was just about to take a careful sip of his hot chocolate, stopped abruptly. He lowered his mug in favour of staring.

“Kiss scene?” he said with considerable surprise. “Really?”

Jinki nodded miserably. “At first I thought I was reading the wrong character but it’s mine. I have to do a kiss scene.”

“Oh.” Minho pursed his lips as he mulled over the revelation. Despite his small dislike at the idea – kiss scenes with people you didn’t even know, ugh – he supposed he shouldn’t be so startled. Many musicals these days had romantic scenes; he remembered Yesung-hyung had one in his. It was common. They should have been expecting it, really. “Is that what’s bothering you, hyung?”

“...Yeah, I guess.”

Minho smiled. “Don’t worry, hyung. It’s just acting. It’s okay if you’re uncomfortable at first but you’ll get used to it. It just takes some time, that’s all.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“It’s not?”

“No.”

Minho waited but it was evident Jinki wasn’t going to elaborate. “Then what’s the problem?” he prodded.

Jinki hesitated. “Don’t laugh,” he warned.

Minho’s expression clearly stated he was making no promises. The leader stared at him before sighing.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” he admitted reluctantly.

Minho held in a snort before it could leave his throat. Although he would never say it out loud for fear of offending SHINee’s beloved leader, he wasn’t _that_ surprised by that fact.

“Oh?” He patted Jinki’s knee comfortingly, doing his best to not seem patronising. “Don’t worry, hyung. You can always ask the sunbaes for advice. I’m sure you won’t screw up, believe me. You’ll do just fine.”

Jinki closed his eyes, looking more upset than he had earlier. “That’s not it either,” he muttered gloomily.

Minho pressed his lips together in confusion. “Hyung, what exactly _is_ bothering you?” he asked gently.

Jinki looked at him for a second before returning his gaze to his cup. “A first kiss is supposed to be for someone special, isn’t it?” he said quietly. “But now I have to give mine to someone I don’t even know.”

Minho blinked. Was that it? Well, he supposed he could understand. It made perfect sense that Jinki, who hardly ever thought about such things, would consider his first kiss a precious thing reserved for the first person he actually liked enough to give it to. Doing it with a stranger in front of all those expectant spectators, just for the sake of a _show_ , definitely belittled that principle.

No wonder he looked so depressed.

Minho set his mug down beside his feet and absently rubbed his leader’s back in comfort. What was he supposed to say? Obviously there was nothing he could do to stop the scene from happening but surely there was some way to cheer him up. Jinki was feeling upset with the fact he would have to give his first kiss to a person who wasn’t his special someone. So how could Minho make the older boy feel better?

The rapper blinked then grinned as an idea rose in his head.

“Hyung,” he said, nudging the other’s knee with his own. “Am I special to you?”

Jinki looked up, eyes suspiciously misty. “What?” he said, confused.

“Am I special to you?”

“I—of course you are, Minho. You and all the others are very important to me.”

Minho’s grin widened and instantly the leader’s expression became wary.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he said nervously.

“I can help you with your problem, hyung,” Minho told him.

“What?”

Jinki looked on in confusion as the rapper took the mug of chocolate from his hands and set it down on the ground. Then he tensed when Minho suddenly raised his hand to gently grasp the older boy’s chin.

“W-what are you doing, Minho?”

Minho’s grin smoothed out into a soft smile as he gazed into Jinki’s small but bright honey eyes. He didn’t say anything and only leaned closer. Jinki’s breathing sped up slightly and he sat perfectly still, staring at his band mate. Minho stopped when their faces were practically a mere centimetre apart and they could both feel the other’s warm breaths.

The younger boy waited but Jinki made no move to back away. The corner of his mouth quirked up and he tilted his head. He moved in and pressed their lips together. Jinki’s eyelids fluttered shut.

The other’s lips felt soft and full against Minho’s own silken ones. They slid slowly against each other, going no further but pressing as close as they could. Minho’s hand that was holding Jinki’s chin moved to cup the back of his head, tilting his head a little more, and his thumb caressed the side of his cheek. Jinki made a small sound as Minho’s tongue just barely swiped at his lips before the rapper finally, reluctantly, drew back.

He opened his eyes to look up at him. Minho smiled again, a decidedly tender glint in his deer-like dark orbs. His thumb continued to caress Jinki’s cheek, touch affectionate.

“Now you don’t have to worry about your first kiss anymore,” said Minho, and his voice was quiet as well as the slightest bit husky.

Jinki practically glowed when he smiled that stunning smile at him. Silence settled comfortably between them and they gazed each other. Numerous thoughts flitted through their minds as they examined each other’s features in an entirely new light, unchanged yet different at the same time.

Minho watched as colour suddenly filled Jinki’s cheeks. The leader glanced away in embarrassment for a moment before looking straight at him again. Minho wondered what he was thinking.

“You know,” said Jinki, soft and shy, “I have to do this kiss scene, but I don’t really have any experience. And I don’t really want to embarrass myself.”

Minho stared at him and then laughed. He leaned forward and pecked Jinki’s lips again, causing the older boy to blush even more. He smiled.

“Well, then,” he said with just a hint of mischievousness. “I guess I’ll have to help you practice.”

The mugs of hot chocolate sat cooling on the floor, completely forgotten.

 

 

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a then-believed rumour about Jinki having a kissing scene in his first musical [Brothers Were Brave] with the lead actress. It's however, a partly false rumour [his character actually just brushes lips with his 'brother' in the musical under the impression it was the girl]. That renders this fic AU, I suppose. XD
> 
> It's also assumed that Minho doesn't like kissing people he doesn't personally know.


End file.
